


The Curious Sealand II

by Icelilly



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas, Family, Family Secrets, M/M, One Shot, One of My Favorites, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icelilly/pseuds/Icelilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is almost here and Sealand can't wait! After letting his curiosity get the best of him Sealand decides to go searching for his Christmas presents in his parents' bedroom where he finds a photo album with some questionable images. Not a sequel to The Curious Sealand. Just a re-used title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curious Sealand II

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for reused titles!
> 
> Don't ask what this is. Even I don't know. But I really needed to get this out of my system. This was supposed to be finished in time for Christmas but that didn't happen.
> 
> Anyways, the whole point of this fic is that Sealand got a little curious and decided to go and search for his Christmas presents. Instead of finding those presents he found some "questionable" images of Finland. I'd like to think that Sweden and Finland were pretty wild during the disco period in the late 1970s. Don't ask. I don't know where that came from. I just have a weird taste in headcanons I guess. And I still can't write Sweden's accent for the life of me.
> 
> Oh yes! And before I forget, your Swedish word of the day is "Inkomstskatt". It means "Income tax". Do nations even pay income tax?! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I don't own anything but the story itself. Originally published on January 14, 2012.

It's almost here! It's almost here!  
  
It was almost Christmas; one of Sealand's favourite holidays! Since the first of December Sealand had been counting down the days till Christmas Day and the young micronation couldn't contain his excitement as it grew closer to the big day. There were still two weeks to go but you wouldn't be able to tell in the Swedish-Finnish household where Christmas was **_the_** holiday for the family. Everywhere you looked, Christmas was there. The home was beautifully decorated with ornaments and lights; equipped with a Christmas tree located in the corner of the living room that was decorated by the three of them with love and care. There was even the smell of freshly baked Christmas cookies in the air. Sealand had gone into the kitchen to steal a cookie but Finland quickly caught the sneaky child and warned him that he couldn't have one or he would spoil his dinner. He would have challenged that statement but with Sweden in the room by his "mother's" side he knew he was doomed to fail.   
  
As he played another round of battling the Elite Four in Pokemon White (the same Pokemon White that he borrowed from Ladonia), Sealand's thoughts began wandering off as he thought about what kind of presents he would be getting under the tree. He had been a good nation after all! He was respectful to his parents and he didn't hurt or insult anyone.  
  
Well, except for England but he didn't count.  
  
But that wasn't the point. The point was he was good boy this year and he knew for a sure fact that he would be seeing presents under the tree with his name on it. But what kind of gifts? A new video game or console? Maybe some racing cars? Or maybe even some action figures? The curiosity was killing him! Then an idea popped into his head. Why didn't he go looking for them? If he was lucky, they may not be wrapped yet. Finland had been busy preparing for his task to deliver presents to children around the world so he may not have had time to wrap them yet (unless Sweden got to them first!). With his parents busy in the kitchen, it was an ideal time to start looking! And the most logical place he could think of was their bedroom. It was the one place he wasn't allowed to be in unless either parent was in the room. After assuring that his parents were pre-occupied with their work in the kitchen, he quietly tip-toed up the stairs and into his parents' bedroom. He quickly glanced around the room. Where could those gifts be?   
  
"Maybe under the bed?" He said out loud as he walked towards the bed. He got onto the floor and looked underneath. But sadly there were no presents. He looked around again and a light bulb went off in his head.  
  
"Of course! The closet! The mighty Sealand wins again!" He smiled as he walked towards the two large closet doors. He opened both doors hoping to see presents but sadly there were none.   
  
"Aww! Really? No presents?" He said in a disappointed tone. He looked around the closet for any possible spots but he was striking out. He looked up at the top shelves and noticed some boxes with some scribbles on it. Maybe they could be in there?   
  
Sealand went into the next room and grabbed one of the chairs that Sweden hand-made himself. He brought it back into the bedroom and placed it in front of the closet. He climbed up and took a good look at the top shelf. Many of the boxes were light and didn't have any writing on them but there was one box in particular that caught his eye. It was a box that had the words " _Inkomstskatt_ " scribbled onto it. Sealand didn't know what that meant. His Swedish was poor and he had never seen that word before. It couldn't mean presents that's for sure! But what if this was a trick for him to think there weren't any presents in the box? Sneaky Sweden! One cannot fool the mighty Sealand!  
  
Sealand grabbed the box and he couldn't contain his excitement. The box was heavy so this had to be it! He got onto the floor and opened it up only to find there were no presents but in fact photo albums. As he dug into the box, he found old video tapes underneath the albums.   
  
"That's weird. This box says some funny Swedish word and it has nothing but photo albums and tapes. I don't think that word means any of those things. Maybe he re-used an old box? It looks kind of old…"  
  
He was curious to open up the albums and view the tapes. But the room lacked a VCR. So instead he decided to go through the photo albums and bank the tapes for another time. He picked up the first one and opened it up. But as he opened it his eyes grew wide.   
  
Inside the album were photographs of Finland; many of them featured him with little to no clothing at all and in positions that left very little to the imagination. The scenery in the background showed its age as the photographs contained things like an orange carpet and couch, corded phones, brown and orange striped bed sheets and wood panelling on walls. As he went through the album he tried to wrap his young mind around what he was seeing. He was so engrossed in what he seeing he never heard the sounds of Finland's footsteps coming from up the stairs.   
  
"Sealand where are you? Dinner is almost ready," Finland called out, "Sealand?" He said as he entered the bedroom. He spotted the young micronation sitting on the hardwood floor in front of the closet.  
  
"Sealand! What are you doing?! You know you're not allowed in here! And worst of all you're going through our stuff!" He yelled as he walked over to him. Finland glanced down and saw the photos in the photo album. His heart nearly stopped as he let out a loud shriek. In the flash, Sweden ran up the stairs calling out Finland's name. Sweden joined the rest of the family in the bedroom as Finland hysterically ran towards him.  
  
"Sve! He found the box with the old photos and tapes!!" He said as he buried his face into his hands. Internally, Sweden panicked slightly but remained calm, cool and collected on the outside through the whole thing as he attempted to comfort Finland. Sealand merely looked on at his parents confused. He didn't understand what was going on or why his "mother" was so upset. Sealand walked over to the two adults with the photo album still in his hands. Sweden and Finland's attentions were grabbed when Sealand called out to them.  
  
"Mama, what are you doing naked in these photos? Did Papa take them?" Sealand asked curiously. Finland let out a loud shriek once again as he yanked the album out of his son's hands. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself before he crunched down to Sealand's level for a face-to-face chat with the micronation.  
  
"Sealand how much of this did you see?"  
  
"How much? A few pages I guess," he replied. Finland muttered something in Finnish but Sealand couldn't make out what he had said. Sweden joined the conversation and crunched down to Sealand's level as he placed himself next to Finland.  
  
"What were ya doin' goin' through our closet? You know you're not supposed ta' be in there."   
  
Sealand looked down at the ground, visibly upset. He had been caught. There was no way of getting out of this one.   
  
"I know… But I just couldn't help it. I got a little curious about my Christmas presents and my curiosity got the better of me. I didn't mean for it to turn out this way. I'm really sorry. I really am…" Sealand said as he began to tear up. Sweden and Finland's expressions softened. They knew their son well and knew he was a good kid. Finland placed the album on floor next to him and pulled him in for a hug.  
  
"Don't cry Sealand. We know you didn't mean for this to happen. There's nothing to cry over," Finland said as he placed a kiss on his son's forehead. Sweden rubbed the top of Sealand's head gently as a sign of reassurance as he produced a small smile.  
  
"Dinner's ready so go wash up. We'll talk about this later tonight okay?" Finland smiled. Sealand smiled back as he nodded and walked off to get ready for dinner; just as he was told. Finland grabbed the album as the two of them stood up. He opened it up and began going through it. He smirked and let out a quiet giggle. Sweden wrapped his arms around the Finn's waist and rested his chin on top of his shoulder.  
  
"Oh my god, it feels so weird looking back on all of these. We were pretty wild back then. I can't believe you kept all of these pictures."  
  
"Why wouldn't I? Yer so cute," Sweden responded that resulted in a laugh coming from Finland.  
  
"Really? Just "cute"?" He said as Sweden caught a particular spark in Finland's eye that sent his hormones into overdrive. He never responded to the Finn's question. He let his hands do the talking as they roamed around his body while he placed kisses on Finland's neck.   
  
"Miss doin' that with ya," Sweden said in between kisses. Finland let out a gasp when he hit a particular spot on his neck.  
  
"Oh Sve no. We can't do that here. Not when Sealand is still in the house," Finland said in between gasps as he pushed the Swede' hands away. Sweden immediately stopped and pulled away. He looked down as he adjusted his glasses and mumbled "sorry" as he walked away. Finland felt bad for brushing him off. The two of them had been so busy with work and preparing for his annual ride around the world that when it came to matters in the bedroom, neither were in any mood and would brush each other off. He desperately wanted to make it up to him.  
  
' _One night wouldn't hurt…_ ' Finland thought to himself. He tossed the album on the bed and ran towards Sweden as he grabbed his hand. When his attention was grabbed, Finland pulled Sweden close, grabbing his other free hand in the process.  
  
"I'm sorry about that Sve. I just didn't want Sealand walking in on us or hearing us. You know how sneaky that boy is. But I want to make it up to you. Why don't we send him to Denmark's house for the night? You and I will have the whole night to ourselves to do whatever we want. Maybe we could try out that new camera you got for my birthday; if you know what I'm hinting at."   
  
Just the way Finland ended that last line; complete with that mischievous smile sent Sweden over the edge. He made a dash towards the phone located on the night table and quickly dialled Denmark's number. Finland left for the kitchen to begin serving dinner. Sealand was sitting at the dinner table drinking a glass of milk; anxiously waiting for his meal.  
  
"Ready to eat?" Finland smiled. Sealand merely nodded with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"You bet! Where's Papa?" He asked as Finland carefully placed the deliciously cooked meal onto Sealand's plate. He placed the warm meal on the table and Sealand immediately dug in as he sat next to him.   
  
"Papa is just making a quick phone call to Uncle Denmark. Is the meal good?" Finland asked.  
  
"It is! You and Papa are the best cooks ever! Way better than England! Oh yeah, why is Papa calling Uncle Denmark?"  
  
Finland took a moment to pause before speaking up again, "Sealand, how would you like to spend the night at Uncle Denmark's house tonight?"  
  
Sealand looked up at his "mother's" face in confusion, "What? Why? Is this because of what I did earlier?" He asked worriedly. Finland panicked slightly and placed his hands on top of Sealand's free hand for reassurance.  
  
"No, no, no! Don't worry! It has nothing to do with what happened before. But we were talking upstairs and we came the conclusion that we wanted some… private time. It will just be for tonight. Come to think of it, it's Saturday today. Last time I talked to him he said he would be wrapping Christmas presents tonight; meaning Uncle Norway and Uncle Iceland will be there too. Because we all know how much of an expert he is when it comes to wrapping presents," Finland said as the two shared a laugh. It was true. When it came to wrapping gifts, Denmark was the worst out there. After Norway received a gift completely mashed up with 5 different kinds of wrapping paper and an insane amount of ribbon that was impossible to rip apart, it became standard that if Denmark had to wrap up a gift someone else had to assist him. It was one of the many "Golden Rules" the Nordics shared between them.  
  
While the two continued to chat, Sweden came down the stairs with a blue backpack in his hand. When the two heard his footsteps making its way into the kitchen, Finland turned around and saw the backpack in his hand; signalling that everything was good to go.  
  
"Looks like you're going to Uncle Denmark's tonight."  
  
\--  
  
About an hour had passed and Denmark was late. The three had long since finished dinner and the dishes were already cleaned and neatly put away. Sweden and Finland were watching a stand-up performance by a local Swedish comedian while Sealand went back to battling the Elite Four in Pokemon White. In the corner of Finland's eye, he spotted some light coming from outside. As the light grew closer, he was able to make out Denmark's car coming in the distance.   
  
"Sealand, go get ready. Uncle Denmark is here," Finland said as he turned off the television. Sealand ran towards the closet and began putting on his boots and jacket. Sweden brought over his backpack from the couch and handed it to him. When Sealand was done putting on his hat and mitts, there was a knock on the door.   
  
"Door's open!" Finland shouted. Denmark opened the door and entered the home with Norway and Iceland trailing behind.   
  
"Hey! Sorry we're late!" Denmark smiled.  
  
"Uncle Denmark!" Sealand said as he ran up towards him for a hug.   
  
"Glad to see you made it! Looks like Norway and Iceland tagged along as well!"  
  
"More like "forced". I don't understand why I have to be here too. He only needs one other person to help him wrap Christmas presents and with Sealand joining us, there's no need for me to be here," Iceland said. Norway wrapped his arm around his younger brother.  
  
"You're here to keep me company and to keep whatever sanity I have left," Norway responded. Iceland looked away dissatisfied, "Great…"  
  
"Hey Uncle Denmark, Can I help you wrap the presents?" Sealand asked. Denmark lifted the boy up and into his arms.  
  
"You bet you can! The more, the merrier! Now that you're ready we should probably head out. No need to worry, I'll take good care of him!" Denmark smiled.   
  
"You better. Or ya won't be alive the next time I see ya," Sweden remarked. Denmark merely laughed at the comment and placed his arm around the Swede as he lowered Sealand onto solid ground.  
  
"Aww! Don't be like that! You know I'll take good care of him. You just focus on spending some quality time with Finland, if you know what I mean," Denmark said with a wide grin. Norway grew frustrated with the Dane and whacked him across the head to get his attention.  
  
"Lets. Go. Now," Norway growled. Denmark followed his order however he was completely oblivious to Norway's anger and frustration.   
  
"Okay, we'll be heading off now! See you tomorrow!"   
  
"Bye-bye!" Sealand waved.   
  
"Bye! Drive safely!" Finland said as the two waved their son and the rest of the Nordics off. The two watched as the car pulled out of the drive-way and into the distance. After Finland had closed the door and locked it, a burst of excitement came out from him as he jumped for joy. It had been what felt like forever since they last had some privacy! Finland pulled Sweden in for a kiss as they held each other close. Finland's arms were around Sweden's neck while Sweden's were around Finland's waist. Sweden had difficulty holding back as he let his hands roam around the smaller nation's body just like before; resulting in Finland let out a moan in between kisses. Finland was the first to pull away as he stopped Sweden's hands from roaming, confusing the Swede. Finland used his free hand to gently touch Sweden's cheek as a sign of reassurance that the night was just getting started.  
  
"Save some for the bedroom. You're going to need it by the time we're done," Finland said in a soft but lusty tone. He placed one more kiss on the Swede's lips before making a dash to the stairs.  
  
"Go get the camera Sve. I'll be waiting for you in the bedroom."  
  
Sealand may have never been able to find his Christmas presents. But he certainly was able to light the spark for a night that neither nation was going to forget. Maybe his curiosity was good for something after all.


End file.
